orbs of teal
by kidishcaresh
Summary: A contest fic for the writers anonymous color challenge. My color is TEAL. Summary: Trowa's view on why he loves Quatre


**This is my story for the color contest on the writers anonymous forum. My color TEAL.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the idea.**

**Chapter 1, orbs of teal**

I smiled as I watch you sleep. Your blond hair tousled from our latest escapade, mouth slightly ajar. So beautiful, so angelic. Every night I watch you sleep and longingly I wait for the sun to rise again. For I know that's the moment when your sweet eyelids flutter up and reveal my sweet love's beautiful eyes. Two shining orbs that are like pools of liquid, neither green nor blue and at the same time both. Teal they decided to call your eye color. I call it the color of heaven. Especially when the sun rises and wakes you. I smile and look in your face to see your teal colored orbs shining with love and the remnants of dreams that they beheld during the night. I sigh and fall in love all over.

Morning though comes all too quick for my liking and soon we're both sitting at the dinner table me sipping coffee while watching the morning news and you daintily sipping tea whilst already hard at work. The news ends and my glance returns to you, typing with one hand and flipping through papers with the other. I smile at this and call you my angel. Only in my mind, never out loud. If anyone knew…no only when we're alone and only in my mind. I am after all a man.

8:00 comes without warning and I leave quickly for my work. I miss you before I even leave but I know that come noon you'll be sitting in my office telling me about your morning and how horrible work was for you then.

"Come on man! Don't you see how they look at you? You can have any girl here what's keeping you?" Sally says. That's typically Sally. Always trying to make others happy.

"An angel is keeping me." I say. It was out before I realized.

"An angel huh?" Sally asked in a tone which demanded to know more details.

"Shouldn't you be telling Wufei you love him?" I ask teasingly. She and Wufei are partners. Everyone who works here and even those who don't know that the two love each other but are too frightened to admit it and yet they argue like a married couple.

"Oh shut it you." Sally hisses before greeting Quatre on her way out.

"Talk some sense into him will you Quat?" she says before hurrying off.

"I'll try but I doubt he'll listen to me." is the answer she gets. If only she knew. Of our long love filled nights and our hour long morning conversations about trivial things on Saturday mornings. If she knew you are my angel, then she'd know why I don't care about all the girl's that want me.

I smile when you sit down on top of my desk and push your hair out of your beautiful eyes. A sign you're frustrated over something. I lean in and kiss you as your smile falls and you tell me of your work. I'll listen as you talk to every word because you need that. I know that. It isn't easy being a CEO of a huge multinational company. Especially when you aren't taken serious by your staff or busyness associates. You never wanted this but you had no choice in it. I listen as you talk of leaving and handing things over to Iria.

"You understand right? I just want to get away from it all. You know do my own thing?" you said sighing softly. I smile as you look at me with that pleading look almost begging me to say something that will rid you of your insecurity again.

"I do. I think it's a great idea for you to leave the company to Iria to run and take a break to discover what it is you want to do with your life, but if you're having doubts you could try it out first. We could take a nice vacation with the two of us. You can let Iria run things for you and relax and we'll do anything you want. Then you can see if it's going to work out and decide whether you want to make it permanent." I say of course you had already thought of that and I know you just want to hear me say I agree so you'll know you're not being selfish. It's how you are and how I love you.

"I'll go arrange it now and- oh wait can you get 2 months off?" you say smiling as you jump off my desk and almost run to the door you eyes shining like orbs of teal light. Then you stop and look at me worriedly while asking me this.

"I'll go see Lady Une first thing. You just go and arrange things. Go pick out our destination. Anywhere you've always wanted to go."  I say smiling. You smile brightly again and leave.

Of course I know Lady Une would gladly kick my behind out of HQ for two months. She'd been nagging about it all last week about how I never take a vacation anywhere. So getting my vacation arranged is no problem at all. The rest of the afternoon goes fast. Nothing worth mentioning has happened and at the end of the day I'm kicked out of the building by lady Une with the mention not to come back before my 2 months vacation are over.

Not an hour later we're on a plane away to a place you won't tell me yet. We arrive late in the evening and set out on a long track into the wilderness. By sundown we set up camp somewhere far from the stress of work and everyday life. We make love under the stars and you tell me that the first thing you'll do when you get home is finalize your plans to hand the company over to Iria. You tell me of the plans you have and all the things we'll do and the places we'll go. I smile and readily agree to you every plan. Tomorrow will be a day of surprises for us both but one thing won't change. When I wake you'll be there gazing  at me with those expressive orbs of teal.

**There. It took forever because I wanted it to be perfect. I might add chapters if I get inspired to write more.**


End file.
